1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to hydraulic control circuits for a gas turbine or jet engine, and in particular are related to hydraulic circuits controlling the thrust reversers and variable exhaust nozzles of these engines.
2. Prior Art
Many gas turbine or jet engines used on high performance aircraft include a thrust reverse (T.R.) mechanism which reverses the direction of the exhaust gases being expelled by the engine and a variable exhaust nozzle which optimizes the forward thrust of the engine under various conditions. The two mechanisms have different functions and present day gas turbine engines have separate control systems for each. The use of separate control systems adds additional weight and complexity to the aircraft which detracts from its overall performance. The disclosed invention is an integrated thrust reverser and exhaust nozzle hydraulic control circuit which eliminates the duplication of common element contained in the dual control systems of the prior art yet is capable of independently performing the desired individual functions.